


tired

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “Why you look like that Live suck the life out of you?”, you look at him with a concerned face, but he simply blinks a few times.He doesn’t answer and somehow that tells you everything that you need to know.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 30





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this probably contains grammar errors. I like Kenma and his I'm-always-tired-of-life-vibe. So that's basically the inspiration for this.

You look up from your laptop when you hear the bedroom door open. You find that is just Kenma, standing there and looking like he is sick.

“Why you look like that Live suck the life out of you?”, you look at him with a concerned face, but he simply blinks a few times.

He doesn’t answer and somehow that tells you everything that you need to know.

Kenma moves, without too much energy or desire, until he is at his side of the bed. He falls on the bed and then curls up close to you. Is almost impossible for you to not compare him to a cat.

“I’m tired”, he says in a low whisper.

“Just tired? You look like you’re about to catch a cold”.

“Just tired”, he assures, moving a little to be closer to your side. You almost laugh. “Are you finishing what you’re doing?”

“Almost finished. Why?”

“I wanna cuddle”, at that moment, you decide that he is indeed a cat. Or maybe a kitten by the way he is curled up beside you.

“Okay. Is not going to take me long”, he doesn’t say anything, he simply covers himself almost entirely and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, you’re sending the work you were doing on your laptop. You put it away with the books that were with you in bed and then you’re free to lay down with Kenma.

He opens his eyes a little and then moves when you open your arms to hug him. Once he is comfortable in the crook of your neck, you kiss his hair while you surround him with your arms.

“Thanks”, he mumbles, and you kiss him in the head again as an answer.

He falls asleep almost immediately after.


End file.
